


Percy Jackson and the Avengers crossover

by milliemop_camphalfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliemop_camphalfblood/pseuds/milliemop_camphalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson has defeated Gaea but at a great cost Annabeth, Frank, Piper and Hazel are dead, they died ten minutes before Percy destroyed Gaea and there was nothing that Percy could do. Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo and Reyna were all granted wish; Leo wishes for Calypso to be release, Jason and Reyna wishes for two camp to be able to remain friends, Nico turns down the wish and Percy wishes for a month away from the gods and both camps.</p><p> However Nick Fury, the director od SHIELD has other plans. Percy Jackson has been on SHIELD's radar since he was twelve, after cameras spot Percy just outside of the cemetery. Fury sends the Avengers to bring Percy in.Will Percy join the Avengers and stop the threat that is coming, or will he leave the Avengers to protect the world on their own. <br/> (There are some major twist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I scanned the area surrounding me. Frank was lying on the ground with an arrow through his heart as an telkines shot at Hazel and Frank stood in front of her protecting her from the arrow but he got impelled instead, Hazel was lying next to him as an evil Cyclopes came up behind her while she was crying over Frank's body and punched her so hard that she cracked her skull when she impacted the ground and Piper was lying next to the gods feet; the gods are chained to the ground and Piper was trying to get them free so that they could help us, and the same telkines that shot Frank shot an arrow at Piper and it impelled her heart.

I looked back at Gaea and Annabeth who were fighting when an hand made out of the earth came up and grabbed Annabeth from behind and throw her to the ground, I quickly ran to Annabeth's side and said "Hang in there Annabeth, we are going to make it out of this."  
"No, seaweed brain it's too late... you have to promise me that you will go on with your life" Annabeth countered.  
"I promise" I said.  
Annabeth took her final breath, I stood up and looked at Gaea, Zeus lightning blot was lying next to me so I pick it up and pointed it at Gaea and I said "Your going down."  
I ran at her full speed and using the lightning bolt I stabbed her in the heart and watched as she struck back into the earth where she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else as I had destroyed her body. I then walked up to the gods and cut them free, then I handed the lightning bolt back to Zeus.

A couple of days after the war with Gaea, the remaining people from the seven along with Nico and Reyna, we were all called to Olympus. Once we got there everyone except me Kneeled in front of the Zeus, as soon as Zeus realised that I wasn't going to bow down to him, he announced "You are all granted a wish, lets start with Nico"  
"I don't want the wish, I have got everything that I need, but thanks anyway" Nico said.  
"OK then, Leo what about you" Zeus asked.  
I wish for Calypso to be released" Leo answered.  
"Wait a minute you didn't release Calypso, I wished for that after the second titan war" I said.  
"You asked too much, we acknowledge our children after they have turned thirteen but we couldn't release Calypso" Zeus stated.  
"But you could release all the others why wouldn't you release her" I countered.  
"Because you had been there and you stayed there for two weeks if Calypso was free you would have had an excuse to leave Annabeth" Athena said.  
"You guys really don't know me at all do you... for three quarters of the time I was there I was unconscious then when I was awake we planted moon-lace and she wondered what the rest of the world look like and then she told me that even though she didn't side with the titans in the first war you guys still imprisoned her... Me and Annabeth had no secrets Athena she knew the only reason I wished for Calypso and the other innocent titans to be released was because they had done nothing wrong" I stated.  
"We though because you spent two weeks on that island with Calypso, that you would like other men fall for her" Athena countered.  
"That's just it I loved Annabeth, she was already upset with me because Rachel was my friend I wasn't going to do anything else that would make her more mad with me, that wish wasn't just mine it was Annabeth's wish too" I said.  
"Calypso will be freed after this meeting Leo" Hades said before any of the other gods could say anything.  
"Jason what is your wish" Zeus asked.  
"Me and Reyna want the same wish, we want the Greek and Roman camps to be able to remain friends, so no wiping our memories so that we don't know each other" Jason replied.  
"OK... Perseus Jackson you have saved Olympus for the second time. What is your wish?" Poseidon, Zeus and Hades asked at the same time  
"I want an month away from the gods and both camp" I replied.  
"But Percy-" Nico started.  
"I just need sometime to myself, I'll be back by the time the month ends" I interrupted.  
Everybody nodded their heads understanding that I just need sometime to myself and to get my head around Annabeth's death. I then exited the Empire state building and headed towards my Mum's and Step dad's (Paul) apartment. I am really looking forward to seeing them again as I haven't seen them for almost a year.


	2. Chapter 2

I am stood outside wondering what I tell my mum and paul, when I finally work up the courage I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come and to the door, a couple of minutes later the door opened and my mum was on the other side, she looked at me and said "Percy"  
"Hi mum" I said.  
She stood to the side so that I could walk through the door, as soon as I was through the door, she shut the door and engulfed me in a huge hug and then she asked "What happened Perce?"  
"Another war, I've taken an month away from the gods and camp" I answered.  
"What about Annabeth?" My mum asked.  
"She died" I mumbled.  
My mum hug me again and whispered "Everything is going to be ok."  
Later that day Paul got back from work and when he saw me in the kitchen with my mum he engulfed me in a huge hug just like my mum had done. Soon after tea was really and we was all sat down, eating the food when I said "I want to go back to school."  
"Are you sure you can handle going back to school?" My mum asked.  
"Yeah I can't use the dylexia as an excuse for the rest of my life, I at least want to try and school for the next month and i can carry on after if I want to and go to camp during the hoildays"I replied.  
"OK, I will talk to the headteacher and tell him that your back and see if there is any chance that you can go back to Goode high school... so you could be back there by the end of the week" Paul explained.  
"I think I'm going to go to bed now" I said quickly.  
I manged to make it to my bed before I was engulfed in darkness.

(Sally pov)  
"OK, I can talk to the headteacher and tell him that your back and see if there is any chance that you can go back to Goode high school... so you could be back there by the end of the weel" Paul explained.  
Percy kindof zoned out and then all of a sudden he quickly said "I think I'm going to go to bed now."  
He stood up and hurried to his bedroom. Once Percy was out of sight, I turned to Paul and asked "Do you think he's OK?"  
"I don't know... did he tell you what happened over the 6 months he was missing" Paul replied.  
"Yeah he said there was another war and then said that Annabeth had died, he didn't really go into detail on the war" I explained.  
"Maybe he just wants things to be different, if he wants to go to school lets allow him to, instead of questioning his reasons, it probably the first time I've heard him talk about school like he's excited to go" Paul stated.  
"I know I'm just worried about him" I confessed.  
"I know" Paul mumbled.

(Nick Fury pov)  
I am sat in my office reading through old case files that we could never solve or find the person that we were looking for, when I came across one particular file that has been bugging me for the past four years, it was nearly five years ago the case file first landed on my desk after his mum had gone missing and nobody could locate him, but later he turned up with two other children and it was proven that they were kidnapped. However after that year we have never find Perseus Jackson anywhere, it is like he has totally disappeared. I opened the file and started reading:  
Name: Perseus Jackson.  
Age: 16 nearly 17.  
I looked up from reading the file, when I suddenly realised that the files had been recently updated, I looked back at the file and carried on reading:  
Parents: Sally Blowfis (Mum), Gabe Ugliano (ex- stepfather, abusive, where abouts unknown ), Paul Blowfis (Stepfather), Father unknown.  
Wanted for questioning in: In the damage done to his previous schools, why he disappeared for 6 months, blowing up an public bus, and the disappearance of Gabe Ugliano.  
SUPECTED TERRORIST!  
I quickly realised that we need to find him before he can do anymore damage and if he is a terrorist then we need to detain him as fast as possible, I soon understood what I had to do so I shouted "Agent Hill."  
After a couple of minutes Agent Hill walked into the office and said "You wanted to see me sir"  
"Yes... assemble the Avengers" I said.  
"But- " Agent Hill started.  
However before he could finish what she was about to say I interrupted her, "Just assemble the Avengers, in the conference room for 12 o'clock tomorrow afternoon please."  
"Fine sir" Agent Hill said before exiting the room.


	3. Chapter 3

(Back to normal pov)  
*Dream*  
After a couple of minutes of staring into complete darkness I realised that I was back in Tartarus. Once I realised that I quickly ran trying to find some way to escape this nightmare, I must have been running for a while because after another ten paces I was having trouble breathing, when all of a sudden a voice said "Perseus Jackson"  
I instantly recognised the voice and I turned around trying to find a different way out 0f here, However I had only gotten a couple of paces ahead when an hand grabbed me from behind and throw me to the ground.  
"I'm coming to get you Percy you better watch out" The mysterious voice said.  
*Dream ends*

I quickly sat up and looked at the clock next to my bed to check the time and it was 6 o'clock in the morning, I stood up and put on some sweats and a baggy top and headed towards the kitchen, I picked up an apple and my house keys and headed for a run. While I was running I was going over the whole school idea and I can't wait to finally see my friends from school again, after spending 6 months away, when I finally snapped out of it, I realised that I was a couple of blocks from Goode, so I quickly turned around and headed home.

Once I got home I opened the door and headed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, I was just about to head to the bathroom for an shower after my really long run, when my mum and Paul rushed into the kitchen and engulfed me in an huge hug and then my mum asked "Where have you been? I was so worried about you."  
"I went out for a run" I replied.  
"But it's only 9 o'clock what time did you wake up" Paul asked.  
"6 o'clock" I replied.  
"What Percy you need your sleep" my mum stated.  
"I know but I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to go for a run" I countered.  
"OK... but Percy if you need to talk to someone then we're here" Paul said.  
Paul then walked out of the front door and left for Goode High School.

(Nick Fury pov)  
I was sat in the conference room waiting for the avengers to arrive, I started wondering why S.H.I.E.L.D had never been able to locate Perseus, we know that he went to Goode High School with Peter Parker aka spider man but then Perseus went missing, Peter wouldn't talk about Perseus so we still don't know if he's a threat or not. I was so lost in thought that it wasn't until Agent Hill said "Sir the avengers are here."  
I came back to reality and said "Send them in."  
A couple of minutes later the avengers walked into the conference room and took a seat around the table, everyone sat in silence for a couple more minutes passed before Banner asked "Fury what are we doing here?"  
"We have been looking for this person called Perseus Jackson and he's been on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar since he was twelve but we have never been able find him" I stated.  
"So what do you want us to do?" Steve questioned.  
"When S.H.I.E.L.D locates him I need you guys to detain him and bring him in" I answered.  
The avengers nodded there heads before heading out of the conference room and leaving the helicarrior.

(Sally pov)  
It had been about 6 hours since Paul left for work and Percy was sat on the sofa staring at a blank television and he hadn't moved. A couple of minutes before Paul was suppose to be home from work, I went into the living room and sat in front of Percy and then I asked "Perce are you sure you are ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Percy replied.  
After that Percy went back to staring at a blank television and I headed into the kitchen and waited for Paul to arrive from work.

Ten minutes later Paul walked through the door and headed to the kitchen, when he spotted me in the kitchen he said "Hey, I have some great news, Percy can start school tomorrow."  
"Great, he's in the living room, you should go and tell him" I mumbled.  
Paul then exited the kitchen and headed to the living room, I stood in the hall way listening to what they are saying. Paul sat on the coffee table in front of Percy who was still staring off into space. After a couple of minutes I heard Paul say "Perce, I have something to tell you."  
Percy looked at Paul and asked "What is it?"  
"I talked to the head teacher this morning and he said that you can start school tomorrow" Paul stated.  
"OK" Percy mumbled.  
Percy then went back to staring off into space and Paul stood up and walked towards me and them we headed back into the kitchen, Paul closed the door behind him and turned back to look at me, then he asked "What is wrong with Perce?"  
"I don't know, he's been like that since you left for work, I asked him if he was ok, but he just said that he was fine" I replied.  
"Do you think that it's about the war he's just been through?" Paul questioned.  
"I'm not sure, but I wish he would let us in maybe we would be able to help" I answered.


	4. Chapter 4

(Back to normal pov)  
As soon as I woke up, I looked at the alarm clock, when EnI noticed that it is 7 o'clock, so I got up and got dressed. Once I was ready I headed to the kitchen where I found My mum and Paul drinking coffee and chatting. Once I entered the kitchen I walked straight to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, after I had shut the fridge door I walked over to the oven and got some blue pancakes of off the stove. After I had finished eating I turned around to My mum and Paul and said "I'll meet you at school Paul, I think I'm just going to walk to school."  
I quickly left the apartment before they could say anything. After about thirty minutes of walking I finally arrived at school, once I reached the front doors to the school I headed straight to the office so I could get my schedule and my locker number. The receptionist gave me a big A4 yellow envelope with all the information in there that I would need. When I opened the envelope and took out my schedule I learned that I had History first, then Science second, PE third, Maths fourth and English last. I also learned that my locker number was still the same and it hadn't changed what so ever. I had just shut my locker door after putting the things that I didn't need first lesson in there when I heard someone shout "PERCY!"  
When I turned around I came face to face with Peter Parker running towards me as fast as he could. Once he reached me I said "Hey Pete, how are you?"  
"I'm fine Perce, but where have you been?" Peter questioned.  
"Family emergency on my dads side" I answered truthfully.

The rest of the school day went really fast and soon me and Peter were walking out of the school gates, we were about ten feet away from school and everyone has left, it was really weird because normally there was always someone hanging out around here. I started looking around and I found nothing so I still didn't totally understand what is going on. I finally came to the conclusion that my mind is just playing tricks on me, then out of nowhere someone shouted "PERSEUS JACKSON!"  
The only people who use my full name are the gods, the titans, the giants and other monsters, so when I turned around to find a monster behind me I wasn't surprised however I was surprised at who the monster is; it was Kelli. I had no idea how she had reformed so fast, me and Annabeth had only defeated her again about four weeks ago.  
"What do you want Kelli?" I asked.  
"Well, I've come to repay the favour that you and your precious little girlfriend showed me" Kelli replied.  
I looked at Peter and I was about to say something but Peter interrupted me and started speaking "Perce, what is going on?"  
"Your little friends here doesn't know who you really are, maybe I should just show him, who you really are" Kelli stated.  
"Leave him out of this Kelli, it is between you and me" I countered.

(Tony Stark pov)  
We are all sat in the conference room, when Fury ran into the room and said "Camera's have spotted Percy Jackson about 10 feet away from Goode High school, he's also with Peter Parker."  
It took us about ten minutes to get to where Percy and Peter are, however when we got there we saw Peter and Percy being cornered by a girl. I was just about to say something but then we heard Percy starting to talk "What do you want Kelli?"  
"Well, I've come here to repay the favour that you and your precious little girlfriend shown me" We head Kelli reply.  
"Perce, what is going on?" We heard Peter question Percy.  
"Your little friend here doesn't know who you really are, maybe I should show him, who you really are" We heard Kelli reply.  
"Leave him out of this, it is between you and me" We heard Percy say.

We took that as our chance to join the conversation, we were just about to say something when that Kelli person interrupted us "Are you going to hide behind these people just like you did with Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and Piper."  
"You don't know what your talking about" Percy stated.  
"How did it feel seeing them all lying there dead because they believed in you, your here while the people who look up to you are at your home totally confused as to why you haven't come back yet" Kelli countered.  
"LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" Percy shouted.  
"Why should I how many people have to die because of you?" Kelli questioned.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Percy shouted.  
"ARE YOU GOING TO HIDE BEGIND THESE PEOPLE AS WELL!" Kelli yelled.  
"Does it look like I'm hiding behind anyone?" Percy questioned, standing in front of us.  
Percy then did this trick with his hands and all of a sudden there was a monster were Kelli was stood.

(Back to normal pov)  
I looked at Peter and then at the other people stood behind me and then back at Kelli I suddenly knew that I couldn't do anything to stop her without showing these people who Kelli really is. I then did this trick that removed the mist from these people. A few seconds after I removed the mist Kelli said "You just made my job a whole let easier... Now these people get to see who you really are."  
She suddenly ran at Peter and was about to bite him when I willed the water in the air to form a shield around Peter and the other people, Kelli shot back after hitting the water shield. She turned around and flew at me instead I quickly took out riptide and swung it in a arc cutting Kelli in half. After a few seconds she combusted into a pile of bust, I looked down at the bust and watched it disappear before I let the water shield fall.

After a couple of minutes Peter and those other people walked up to me and asked "What was that all about?"  
"I can't tell you, I need you guys to forget about what just happened, the less you know the better" I replied.  
"Perce, Please" Peter started.  
"Peter we can still be friends but right now I have to leave, me protecting you guys from her just sent a single to more people like her... I have to leave and so do you guys" I interrupted.  
Then without another word being said I ran away from them before another monster came looking for me.


End file.
